


Bound

by Pickleweasel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ed returns to Amestris from our world, he finds himself working alongside former Colonel Mustang. Never in his wildest dreams though, did he imagine that he would wind up with his former superior bound to his bed... (Note: Incomplete and on hiatus. Doesn't end on a cliffhanger but doesn't have a true conclusion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for anime (original series) and movie. Setup - 3 years after movie, Al and Ed have been back in Amestris for one and a half years. How they got back doesn’t matter for this story, all that is important is that they are back in their world so that Ed and Roy’s paths may cross again…
> 
> There is AUDIO of this chapter, split into two parts: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3bvx1m0c1xe8w8z/Bound_Part_1_-_EdxRoy_Part_1.mp3 and http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1w13ol5opvafkp/Bound_Part_2_-_EdxRoy_Part_1.mp3 . You can listen to it streaming of download it.

Given the situation, Ed's nervousness was understandable. When he had opened the door earlier that evening, he hadn't expected to end up with a naked man in his room. Yet there lay Roy Mustang, bound, blindfolded, and gagged atop Ed's bed, sleeping off the alcohol that polluted his mind and body.

Ed could barely believe that he had done this to the Flame Alchemist. The audacious and inappropriate comments he had made to Mustang in his earlier teens had been often been deserved, he reasoned to himself. But he had never done anything like this. Such a cruel and shameful act wasn't necessary given what Mustang had done, but Ed had committed himself to his plan anyway.

It wasn't even like he hated or resented the former Colonel anymore. In the year that they had worked from the same office after Ed's return to Central, the young man had gained respect for the experienced alchemist. He had even reluctantly begun to like his superior, who was considerably less smug since the events culminating in his fight with the homunculus Fürher and departure from the military life. Mustang and Ed understood each other much better than they had five years before. So much had happened since then.

About a year and a half after helping to prevent the invasion from beyond the gate, Al and Ed formulated a way to return to Amestris and still close the gate they opened, and took the opportunity without hesitation. Upon their arrival at the Rockbell house back in Resembool, they were lovingly assaulted with hugs by Winry, and given a more respectable greeting by Rosé and Pinako. For the first few weeks, Ed had to handle excited chatter from his automail mechanic and friend, who equipped him with a new arm and leg to accommodate his new height. Apparently Ed had grown to a relatively respectable five foot seven, and was finally taller than Winry and Al. Ed was proud that at eighteen and a half, he finally had reached the height and build of an adult, albeit a somewhat short one.

Living in Resembool with no worries was fine for Alphonse, now that he had his brother back and felt no obligations to do anything but live the peaceful life he had yearned for. Ed, however, soon grew restless, having become so accustomed to a hectic and exciting life over the years. He was barely using alchemy, and didn't feel that he was doing anything productive with his life. After all the selfish things he had done to regain his brother's body, and the deaths of people who had helped him, Ed felt the need to give back and help others. His stay in Resembool lasted only six months, much to the disappointment of Al, Winry, and Rosé, all of whom had been bonding with Ed more than they had in the past. Pinako understood the young man's motivation the most, and accepted his decision. The others reluctantly followed suit, and a few days later, Ed waved goodbye to them from the train platform. One suitcase in hand, he left to see if there was still a place for him in Central City.

When he arrived in Central, Ed checked into a cheap motel since he wasn't sure whether he would be staying long. He spent a while doing research on what was going on in Amestris in general, trying to decide what to do. Having heard only vague descriptions of the new government and military, Ed was pleasantly surprised to find upon his return to Central that the majority of the reform had been for the better. Amestris was no longer a militaristic, warmongering nation, but was at peace with the surrounding countries. The new military administration had even sent troops to help the Ishvalan refugees and citizens of cities like Lior to rebuild and once again live normally.

What was just as important to Ed was that State Alchemists were no longer used as weapons, but instead had their own branch in the government separate from the military. The new role of State Alchemists was to help the people of Amestris, whether through research, training new alchemists, or helping in the rebuilding of cities and towns. Research projects involving chimeras, human transmutation, and the Philosopher's stone had been abandoned due to all the problems they had caused.

Upon learning all of this, Ed decided to reclaim his silver watch and the title of Fullmetal Alchemist, if the department would allow him. He filled out the necessary paperwork and written exam, and was told to await a call the next day from the selection committee who would determine whether to let him progress to the skills portion of the exam. It was a hassle having to retake the entire qualification exam, given that he had passed with flying colors the first time, but Ed understood since he had deserted the military and had been away for years. Although the State Alchemist Organization no longer was a part of the military, he was sure they would take his military records into consideration. This couldn't be good for his chances due to the reports of insubordination, mass destruction of property, excessive spending, and desertion that probably filled his military file.

Ed distracted himself from his self-doubt by going out to buy new clothes. He hadn't brought much more than socks and boxers from Resembool since the rest of his clothes were too casual for the life he had planned for the city. The only other item of clothing Ed had brought was a new red cloak, identical in design to his old one. Wandering aimlessly throughout the commercial district, Ed found himself in front of the shop where he had bought his standard black clothes years before. Surprisingly, they still had black boots, slacks, belts, tank tops, jackets, and white gloves very similar to those he had worn in his years as a State Alchemist. After buying what his budget allowed, Ed returned to the motel. That night he ate a less-than-hearty meal, and went to his room in hopes of getting some sleep.

After an all-too-short night of sleep, Ed was awakened at seven in the morning by the shrill ring of the phone. Knowing the call could only be from one source, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pinched himself to wake up before answering the phone. The caller, probably a secretary, told Ed to come to headquarters as soon as possible for the final part of the qualifying exam. His nervousness from the day before dissipated, and he dressed quickly in his new clothes that reminded him of the past.

When he arrived at headquarters, Ed was directed to a room for the skills portion of his exam. He didn't even pay attention to the committee when he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the marble floor, erecting a life-size, detailed sculpture of Al's old armor body. He wasn't sure why he did this, maybe in case anyone who had known him and his brother was on the committee. For extra flair and to amuse himself, Ed transmuted the chestplate open, then again clapped and touched the floor, and a statue of a kitten emerged from the marble. After gently placing the kitten in the marble armor, Ed finally looked up at the eight committee members. Several of them were grinning, and one was laughing openly. It was Armstrong, who Ed was not surprised to see was still a state Alchemist. But what caught his attention more was the head of the committee, who stared at him without smiling.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your talent, or your sense of humor, Fullmetal." His voice was as expressionless as his face.

"Colonel," Ed said with a touch of annoyance.

"Not Colonel anymore, this is the State Alchemist Organization, not the military," It seemed that he resented his time as a dog of the military. Ed couldn't help but notice his eyepatch, a reminder of the culmination in Mustang's involvement in defeating the homunculi.

"Sorry," Ed said somewhat sincerely.

"Well, gentlemen," Roy said, looking at his committee, "all in favor of reinstating Edward Elric as a State Alchemist, raise your hands."

All of the men's hands rose into the air, Armstrong's the quickest of all. Roy did not raise his hand, but as the committee leader, he was not expected to. Still, Ed wondered whether the former Colonel would have voted to reinstate him, given his cold welcome.

"Congratulations, Fullmetal. You may approach to collect your silver watch," Mustang proclaimed, his voice still flat.

Ed did so, and took the watch that the older man offered. After clipping it to his belt loop and putting it in his pocket, he stared straight into Roy's eye. "I guess I'll be working for you again, Colonel."

This time Roy did not correct him, but merely nodded. Ed strode slowly from the room and awaited orders from the higher-ups.

For the next year, Ed was happy to work for the people of Amestris. It was a relief to travel without the fear of death catching up to him or destruction following in his wake. The downside of his new job was that he spent more time in the office with paperwork. It was excruciatingly boring, and Ed finally sympathized with Roy for postponing doing the work as much as possible. A corollary to being in the office so much was that he had more contact with Armstrong and Mustang. He had gotten used to Armstrong's intensity and bizarre personality, and was able to ignore the ridiculously buff man's proud declarations of his family history and overemotional reactions. It was different with Mustang, however. Ed hadn't forgotten how much Roy had helped him without him realizing it years ago, and was finally able to swallow his immature pride to reconsider his old feelings. The Flame Alchemist was a good person, and it was only natural that he and Ed were able to put aside their differences to form a camaraderie. They still bickered over senseless things, though short jokes were no longer part of their repertoire as Roy now only had an inch on the younger man.

"Just casual friends, and colleagues," Ed now said to himself, staring down at Roy's nude form. The man's chest rose and fell slightly with each breath as he slept peacefully despite his restraints. I shouldn't be doing this, Ed thought. But it was Mustang's fault after all.

"Why did you…" his murmur trailed off, and he reached out his left hand, letting it trail down his superior's chest. The skin was smooth, and warm despite the chill of the apartment. Ed shivered, whether from the cold or some other feeling he didn't know. He thought of what had started a few hours before, still not understanding or believing what had happened.

It was about nine in the evening when it all began, and Ed had already been home for several hours. The apartment he had been renting since he got his job had become "home" in his mind, a small comfort when his brother and the others he considered family were so far away. After a long Friday finishing paperwork, Ed had trudged inside from the cold that marked the transition between autumn and winter. Too lazy to do anything about heating the apartment, he only took off his cloak and gloves, leaving his jacket and boots on. Dinner was followed by reading at the dining room table, something he had grown accustomed to since he had library access again. Suddenly, at nine, the Fullmetal Alchemist's daily routine was broken.

An erratic knock came at the door, and Ed jolted a bit in his seat. Replacing the bookmark in the text he had been reading, he walked cautiously to the door. Years of being in danger of death had ingrained certain habits in him, and Ed looked through the peephole, not making a sound. The person whose face was enlarged by the fisheye glass was not one Ed expected would ever turn up at his apartment. He opened the door anyway.

"Colonel?"

"Fullmetal," Roy said, a hint of a slur and another tone Ed couldn't recognize in his voice. Mustang stepped over the threshold, wobbling slightly.

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question, Ed recognized the signs. "What do you want?" He didn't know what to do in this situation but close the door before giving Mustang more room to enter the apartment.

Roy glared at Ed and murmured, "You."

As Ed tried to process what Roy had just said, he was suddenly shoved and pinned up against the wall. Roy tried to kiss him, but missed his mark and his lips landed on Ed's jaw.

Squirming under Mustang's weight, Ed let out a shrill cry. "What are you.. mmmrfff!" Again Mustang was able to catch Ed off guard, and planted his lips against the shocked man's open mouth, quickly and roughly shoving his tongue inside. His right hand found its way to the front of Ed's trousers, and Roy groped and stroked insistently at his captive's groin while continuing to kiss him. Flustered and fully understanding what was going on, Ed was able to free his hands well enough to push Roy's hand away from his crotch, and pry the man's face off of his own.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" Ed looked into Roy's lust-clouded eye between the fingers of his automail arm. Disgustedly, he shoved Roy away as hard as he could. Stunned, the man stumbled into the wall and his head hit it with a loud crack. Ed jumped aside as Mustang fell to the floor, unconscious.

Heart beating rapidly, Ed gasped for breath. He stared down at the unconscious Flame Alchemist, reeling from what had just happened. Why in the world had Roy come to the apartment and done that? He wasn't naïve, he knew that Roy must have wanted sex, otherwise he wouldn't have groped Ed. But why from him? As far as he knew, the former Colonel was painfully straight. Though the Fullmetal Alchemist's preferences were the opposite, he had never thought of his colleague in that way, probably because he subconsciously assumed he had no chance with the undoubtedly attractive man.

But now wasn't the time to worry about that, as there were two more important matters at hand. A painful throbbing in his groin told Ed that he was hard, and he looked down at the bulge in his tight pants in frustration. It was no surprise; after being groped, even unwillingly, it was normal for a healthy young man to get aroused. Normally Ed would take care of himself when he got a spontaneous or pornography-induced erection at home. He had taking to masturbating daily, since he now had privacy, free time, and access to the gay porn magazines that Central had to offer.

Unfortunately, this was not the time for that, as he had an unconscious man to deal with. Ed unfastened his belt and pants with an annoyed sigh, pulling them down slightly so that he wouldn't crush his erection any more. Kneeling before Roy, he pressed the fingers of his left hand against the man's throat. The pulse was a bit quick, but steady, and Ed felt relaxed puffs of breath from between Roy's lips. Relieved, he went about taking care of the drunken alchemist. He had to get Mustang into bed, but first it made sense to take off the man's shoes, socks, and jacket. The shoes were easy enough, but he had to lift Roy's limp body to peel off the jacket. Leaving the clothes on the floor, Ed braced himself and lifted Roy, one arm under his knees and one around his shoulders. Surprisingly, the older man didn't seem very heavy, maybe since Ed was almost as tall as him, and had a few pounds of lean muscle on Roy.

The apartment was small, so it was easy enough to carry Mustang into the bedroom. As he stepped into the room, the image of a newlywed carrying his bride over the threshold of their new home before ravishing her in their bedroom came into his head. Ed groaned inwardly at the idiotic thought before dropping Roy on the bed. What was wrong with him?

Well, what now? He might as well make the unconscious man more comfortable. Ed knew it wasn't pleasant to sleep in work clothes, and preferred to just wear boxers. He unbuttoned the white shirt tucked into Roy's black slacks, and pulled it off with some difficulty, then tossed it aside. Ed hesitated before he moved his suddenly shaking hands to take off Mustang's pants. It's just to make him comfortable, Ed reasoned, and resolutely undid the belt, button, and zipper before pulling the slacks off Roy completely and dropping them on the floor.

He had planned to tuck Roy under the covers then leave him alone, but then something changed. Ed had not expected his heart to race again at the sight of the nearly naked Flame Alchemist, but it did. His eyes were drawn to the considerable bulge in the older man's briefs, and his erection, which had been going down, came back at full force. Shit, shit, shit, Ed cursed himself. This was not good. What the hell was he supposed to do in this situation? He slumped down into the chair at his desk, trying to think.

Although he had not thought of Roy sexually in the past, it was hard not to now. The former Colonel obviously had some sort of interest in Ed, otherwise he wouldn't have come to the apartment that night with sex on his mind. After a bit of thought, Ed was surprised to find that he wouldn't be opposed to the other's advances, had they been less forceful. Roy hadn't wasted time by being subtle and hinting at what he wanted, and this annoyed the young alchemist. Even though he suddenly wanted Roy too, it wouldn't be right to just let the other man fuck him after the rude kiss and grope at the door. Ed wanted to have the upper hand if anything was to happen between them.

So how to go about making sure that he was in charge when Roy woke up? It only took a moment for an intriguing idea to enter Ed's mind, and he laughed. The magazine he had fortuitously found in Mustang's desk a few months ago would help by letting Ed use one of his superior's fetishes against him.

Jumping to his feet with a burst of newfound energy, the Fullmetal Alchemist went about making the necessary preparations. It was easy enough to use two handkerchiefs to tie Roy's wrists to the bedposts above his head, and take a third to tie around his head as a blindfold. He transmuted a plastic cup and another handkerchief into rubber gag that he could put into the sleeping man's mouth and tie around the back of his head. Ed stripped off the older man's underwear, revealing his manhood, which, though not erect, seemed impressive. As a finishing touch, he opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out the bottle of lubricant he used for masturbating. This is all he would need to both get back at Roy for being so bold, and to pleasure the both of them.

And now the young man stood over his captive superior, having lost his confidence and regained his confusion at the older alchemist's advances. Ed was having second thoughts, but he had already gone so far and there was really no turning back. He wanted Roy, and Roy wanted him, so why not take advantage of the present situation? Besides, he figured that once the bound man awoke, his instincts for interacting with Mustang would kick in and he would be able to keep the upper hand without losing his nerve.

What to do until then, though? Now that he wasn't doing anything, Ed realized he was hard again. He sighed in annoyance at his hormones before realizing that this wasn't really a bad thing. If he came once now, he would be able to last longer when he had Roy to deal with. And he knew exactly what he was going to do to the man tied to his bed. Ed chuckled, thanking himself for going into a section of the library off the beaten path to borrow books about sex between men. He always liked to do his research, a habit that sometimes was unnecessary, but in this case gave him an advantage.

Undressing quickly, Ed tossed his clothes on the floor and grabbed his bottle of lube and a hand towel. He stood next to the bed once again and slicked his left hand with lube, gripped it gently around the head of his cock and began stroking slowly. Muffling a groan, the young man braced himself against the bed with his automail arm and continued pleasuring himself while staring at the gorgeous man in his bed. Ed bit his lip to keep from making noise as his grip tightened and he pumped faster, driving himself closer and closer to release. A few minutes later, his body spasmed and he came in his hand in several intense spurts, resting more of his weight on the bed to keep from falling to the floor. After his rapid heartbeat and breathing returned to normal, Ed stood shakily and wiped his hand on the towel. Noticing a metallic taste in his mouth, he licked his lip, and realized that when he came, he had had bit down hard enough to draw blood.

If he could have an orgasm that intense just masturbating over the older man, Ed wondered how good it would feel to come inside of him.

"I need a shower," the young alchemist mumbled to himself, "And some sleep."

Mustang showed no sign of waking any time soon, and it was nearly eleven. Ed sighed, took a clean pair of boxers from his bureau, and gave the older man one last glance before going to shower.

The hot water pounding down on him soothed Ed's skin and he could feel his tense muscles relaxing. He needed to be able to catch some sleep before Roy awoke, and a steamy shower before bed always helped him sleep, no matter how anxious or excited he was. As he washed, Ed imagined what it might be like if Roy were the one rubbing the washcloth over his body and massaging his scalp while shampooing his long hair. The thought was surprisingly appealing, and when the young man turned off the water and dried himself, he felt happily relaxed. After brushing his teeth, he braided his hair and looked in the mirror, admiring his physique. A bit vainly, Ed thought that it was no surprise that someone would find him attractive. It was about time, too; Ed had craved male attention for years but the opportunity had never arisen.

Quickly pulling on his boxers, Ed returned to his room, where Roy still slept peacefully. Smiling, the Fullmetal Alchemist wrapped himself in a blanket and curled up in his chair to sleep as much as he could until Roy woke up. Though the older man was bound and gagged, Ed was sure Roy would be able make enough of a fuss to wake him up. And if not, he would just have to wait until Ed had slept enough. Happy with both scenarios, Ed easily fell into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning, Roy gradually awoke, his groggy mind only able to process one sensation at a time. The first, of course, was the slight headache that always accompanied his thankfully mild hangovers. He next noticed a chill over his entire body, and came to the conclusion that he had been sleeping nude with no covers. Not remembering why he would do this, or where he was, he tried to open his eye to see where he had fallen asleep, but something, a blindfold of sorts, kept him from seeing anything. When he attempted to sit up, Roy was prevented from doing so due to his hands being tied to something, probably the bedposts. After a few moments of confusion, he began to realize that the situation could be potentially dangerous, considering he had no recollection of what had happened the night before and whether he had consented to being tied up. Roy tried to yell, "Is anyone here?" but all that came out was a muffled unintelligible sound as he could not form words due to the ball gag in his mouth. Frustrated and confused, Mustang began thrashing in bed as noisily as possible, trying to escape his bonds or call attention to himself. Using alchemy was not an option, as his hands were tied such that he couldn't even attempt to scratch a transmutation circle into the bedposts or a hand, so he just rocked the bed as best he could.

The commotion was enough to wake Ed, who yawned and untangled himself from the blanket to stand up.

"Good morning, Colonel. Good to see you're still alive," he said, waking up quickly.

"Mmmmmf!"

"Oh, right, I should probably take that out." Ed untied the gag and pulled it from Roy's mouth.

"Fullmetal?" Roy knew the voice and was utterly confused.

"Of course. Your mouth probably tastes horrible. Give me a minute." Smiling at his total control over the older man, he padded to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash and brought a cup of it to the other room.

"Here, rinse with this." Ed poured the mouthwash into Roy's mouth, and after almost choking, the older man swished it in his mouth.

"Spit," Ed ordered, holding the cup against Roy's cheek, and the older man again obeyed.

"There you go. All better. I suppose you're going to yell at me now?" He was having too much fun with this.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal?" Roy finally had come to his senses enough to be angry.

Ed huffed in mock annoyance. "I should ask what you were doing last night."

"I don't remember," the other man said angrily. "I have a few drinks at the bar, and suddenly I wake up here, naked, bound and gagged to your bed. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"You really don't remember?" Ed was a bit surprised, but gave Roy the benefit of the doubt. "You came here, basically said you wanted to fuck me, shoved me against the wall, kissed and groped me before passing out on the floor. Remember now?" Ed said this with a bit of anger, though he had mostly gotten over it now that he was in control. He of course neglected to mention that he had been the one who rendered Roy unconscious.

Ed could have sworn that Mustang blushed. The older man was silent for a moment.

"That sounds vaguely familiar," he conceded.

Rolling his eyes, though he knew Roy couldn't see it, Ed replied, "Right. So I guess you weren't in your right mind at the time. Still, I figured I'd let you sleep here rather than kicking you out on the street."

"And 'letting me sleep here' includes stripping me and tying me to your bed." He grew increasingly aware that Ed had the entire night to do whatever he wanted to Roy's defenseless body. Nothing felt amiss, but the fact that the younger man had him in this compromised position and even now was probably looking at his naked body made Roy uneasy.

"Well, I didn't have to… but it just seemed the right thing to do given last night. I had to get back at you somehow," Ed answered, cavalier attitude still in place. He could tell Roy was seething.

"Untie me, Fullmetal. Where did you get the ridiculous idea to strap me to a bed like this anyway? Just to humiliate me and get a good laugh? Well you did a fine job of that, I'm assuming you took some photos to hand out at the office," Roy growled.

Ed was unperturbed, and a bit amused. "One, I got the idea from some photos in one of those porno magazines you kept in a drawer in your desk. You know, the one with a big bondage section featuring a busty blonde bound to a bed. Really, Colonel, you ought to be more careful where you stash that disgraceful material, especially while keeping someone waiting by being late to a meeting" Ed said, adopting a tone of voice that Mustang himself had used to chide the young alchemist after causing an unnecessary stir in one town or another. "And two," he continued, not giving Roy time to interrupt, "I do plan to humiliate you. But not by taking pictures."

Sputtering, Roy addressed the first issue. "What I do in my spare time at the office is none of your business. That drawer was locked by the way, you had no right breaking into it to amuse yourself even if I was late for a meeting with you. And, how is it that you plan to humiliate me if no one else will get to see?"

"Well," Ed said with a grin, "You'll just have to find out, won't you?" He closed in on the powerful Flame Alchemist, prone and at Ed's mercy.

Roy could just barely hear Ed's approach, but he soon felt the younger man's weight settle on the foot of the bed. Grinning to himself, Ed quickly and forcefully spread Roy's legs apart and knelt between them before Roy had a chance to snap them shut again.

"Fullmetal," Roy growled in warning, now relatively certain of what the other was up to.

"What, I thought this was what you wanted," Ed said innocently, trailing his automail hand over Mustang's hipbone. This elicited a shiver, and a twitch in Roy's cock, which made Ed grin even more. He continued to tease the delicate skin near the other man's groin with the cool metal of his right hand, and leaned over so his breaths would fall directly on Roy's penis. After a few moments, he noticed Roy hardening, and gently wrapped his hand around the other man's length, pumping it slowly.

"Stop," Roy muttered, but his heart wasn't in it. There wasn't anything he could do to convince Ed to stop, and he resigned himself to enjoying what the younger man was doing. After all, sex with Ed was what he had wanted in the first place, though he had certainly not expected it under these particular circumstances.

Sure that this was the case, Ed didn't respond, but continued to play with Roy, stroking him to full hardness. Ed noted that the older man, though not huge, was a bit long, and a bit thick. Given his size, Ed could tell that it would feel amazing to have Roy inside of him. The thought sent a shiver up the young alchemist's spine, and he fought to suppress fantasies from overtaking the present reality. That wasn't happening now, Ed was in control. To reaffirm this, he suddenly took Roy in his mouth.

A sharp intake of breath indicated that Roy had not yet expected this. Tentatively, Ed swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the older man, and was rewarded with a groan. Gaining a bit of confidence, he sucked a few inches into his mouth, then pulled back, and began bobbing his head up and down, applying as much suction as he could.

Roy wished that he could see what was happening, but he had to resign himself to imagine the young man kneeling between his legs, doing his best, and succeeding quite nicely, at pleasuring him. As if obeying Roy's silent wish, Ed suddenly began working his tongue into the action more, flicking it over the tip of Roy's cock while still sucking, and gently rolling Roy's balls between the fingers of his left hand.

Having no prior experience, Ed had been taking cues from Mustang's reactions as to what felt best to the other alchemist. The combination he had found seemed to be working, judging by Roy's gasping breaths and bucking hips. Not wanting to be fucked in the mouth, Ed held Roy's right hip down and continued his ministrations. The power he had over the man beneath him was exhilarating, and he had to admit that he wasn't only enjoying giving head because of the control it gave him. It had a physical effect on Ed as well; having Roy in his mouth somehow made him hornier by the minute, and he wanted more.

Startled by suddenly being released from the warmth and waves of pleasure coming from Ed's mouth, Roy tried to look down at why Ed had stopped, only to remember he was tied up and blindfolded. Getting head could do that to him, make him forget everything else that was going on around him.

"Why did you stop, Fullmetal?" He didn't want to sound like he was begging for more, but the young man had started something, and he damn well had better finish it.

Readjusting himself to sit cross-legged, Ed licked his dry lips. His cock was erect, tenting his boxers. "I want to fuck you." The words weren't quite as playfully menacing as before, but filled with lust. He wanted Mustang, badly, and he was going to get what he wanted.

Roy had already known that the Fullmetal alchemist had been enjoying himself, but the statement still came as a surprise. The idea wasn't wholly unpleasant, given what the younger man had just been doing. But he did have one request.

"Take off this blindfold. I want to see you." He could guess that Ed was blushing, but the younger man saw no reason not to, and Roy only got a brief glimpse of Ed's face before warm lips crushed against his. Ed thrust his tongue into Roy's mouth, as if providing a preview of what was soon to come, then their tongues tangled together. The younger man ended the kiss after a few moments, breathless, and Roy let out a low chuckle. Though he was still at the younger man's mercy, it made him glad to know that they both wanted this.

Overwhelmed with passion, Ed attacked Roy's neck, shoulders, and chest, with lips, teeth, and tongue. He smiled inside whenever he heard a hiss of pain or pleasure, especially when he first licked, then bit down on Roy's nipple. After a few moments he rose from his assault on Roy's upper body and stared at him, panting.

Roy's eye swept slowly over Ed's nude body, and Ed blushed self-consciously. He wondered what the older man thought of his appearance, whether he was adequate in Roy's standards. Ed distracted himself by looking down at Roy's form. "Damn, you're hot," Ed couldn't help but murmur, and his blush deepened at the admission.

Roy laughed. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

Nervousness dissipating, Ed smirked and the two merely stared at each other, eyes locked, for several moments.

Breaking the silence, Roy said, "Well, didn't you say you wanted to fuck me? Get on with it." He didn't want to beg, but his cock was rock-hard and his whole body was aching for more. The younger alchemist's interrupted blowjob had felt damn good, and it had been such a tease.

His mind somewhat clouded by lust, Ed became aware of two important facts. First, Roy, who had originally come to the apartment fully intending to have his way with Ed, was now fully submitting himself to Ed, which the young man found surprisingly sexy. Second, Ed was glad he had jerked off the night before because he was so horny he didn't think he'd be able to last long.

Leaning over to the side, Ed picked up the lube from the floor, then sat up and poured the slick liquid over two fingers of his left hand. Roy willingly spread his legs further apart, bending his knees to give Ed easier access. Ed tentatively brushed his fingers across Roy's entrance, which made the other man twitch. Steadying Roy with a cold metal hand on a hip, and steadying himself by trying to push his nervousness aside, Ed pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle. Roy found himself hissing at the intrusion. It had been a long time since he had been topped, and he had almost forgotten how it felt. His body began to remember when Ed, seeing Roy could take one finger thrusting in and out, added another. Letting out an involuntary contented and needy combined sigh, moan, and whimper, Roy pushed himself onto Ed's thrusting fingers so that they would rub against his sensitive prostate. Part of his mind was stricken with embarrassment at having succumbed to being at Ed's mercy, but he was too lost and aroused to care. This pleased Ed, who had become harder than he thought possible by watching Roy's face and body as he prepared the older man for what they both so desperately needed.

Withdrawing his fingers, Ed quickly slicked his cock with more lubricant and positioned himself at Roy's entrance.

"Wait," Roy grunted, and ignoring Ed's quizzical expression, lifted his legs to rest them atop Ed's shoulders. Pushing himself slowly into Roy, Ed gasped at the pleasure of being surrounded by the tight heat of the other man, who groaned in response. After burying himself all the way, Ed paused, breathing hard and trying to adjust to the waves of arousal pulsing from his engulfed cock through his entire body. Roy was already comfortably filled and his body begged for more.

"Move," he ordered impatiently, a tinge of begging in his voice. If he weren't tied to the bed he would sit up, pushing Ed over in the process, and ride the other man at his own pace, making Ed jerk him off at the same time. Or better yet, he would flip Ed over and fuck him hard until the body below him was trembling and screaming in ecstasy. But instead, he had to wait for the damned Fullmetal alchemist to be ready to fuck him properly. Thankfully, at his command, Ed pulled out halfway and reburied himself in the other man and was rewarded with a pleased groan. Getting a hold on himself, Ed began to thrust slowly, and waves of pleasure shot through him, centered on his cock. Roy, on the other hand, was hit with a jolt of wonderful sensation every time his prostate was brushed against, far too gently and far too slowly. He needed more, damn it.

In a grunt, Roy managed to communicate. "Faster… harder… damn you, Ed…"

Ed bit his lip to stifle the whimper that Roy's need and demand elicited from him. He didn't think he could withstand anything more without coming, but his hips obeyed, driving him forward into Roy with quicker, harder thrusts. He leaned further onto Roy and buried himself as deeply as possible in the other man. Having his legs stretched closer to his body hurt so good, and with every time Ed rammed against his prostate, Roy was driven closer to completion. He was moaning without realizing it and Ed wasn't doing much better himself – the sounds escaping his throat were barely withheld whimpers and moans, as though by holding in his cries, he could further delay his impending orgasm. Burying his face in Roy's neck, Ed thrust harder and Roy, unable to hold on any longer, let out an almost-scream when the pleasure built up in him and his balls tightened and he came, shooting semen out onto his stomach. The tightening of Roy's inner muscles too much for him to handle, Ed followed him immediately, screaming "Roy!" as he came hard, cock pulsing with his long release.

With a groan, Ed collapsed on top of Roy, whose legs quaked from being suddenly released. After a moment, Ed pulled out and rolled over onto his back. He faced the ceiling with glazed eyes, and for a few minutes, the room was quiet except for the two men's labored breathing.

"Untie me, Fullmetal." When he regained some composure, Roy repeated the command he had intoned earlier.

Ed didn't even look at him. "What, so you can beat the crap out of me while I lie here, spent?"

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. I doubt I can move."

"Was I that good?" Ed asked with a grin, reaching over and untying the handkerchiefs onehanded. Roy didn't answer, and a bit of worry crept into Ed's mind. "Or is that a bad thing?"

Roy sighed. "Is this your first time with a man?"

Blushing, Ed muttered, "Yes. First time with anyone."

A bit surprised, Roy answered the younger man's question. "You were good, yes. Especially for it being your first time."

Ed regained his confidence quickly. "Hmph, and I'm sure you have lots of experience, so you'd know quality."

"I'm not a whore, Fullmetal, despite whatever evidence I'm sure you'd bring up to prove otherwise."

Turning onto his side to face Roy, who managed to do the same, Ed continued to tease. "So you mean to tell me you haven't had as many male lovers as you pretend to have girlfriends at the office? I've heard the others talk about how you spend paid time calling up one woman or another depending on the week. But that was all to cover up your sexuality, wasn't it?"

"Of course not, I don't lie unnecessarily. Women flock to me, and who am I to pass up what they have to offer? Just because I've been with men doesn't mean I don't appreciate the finer sex." Roy smirked. Granted, many of his "girlfriends" had been covers for informants, but he didn't feel like getting into that.

Groaning at the euphemism, Ed processed what Roy had said. "The way you talk, it seems like you like women so much better. Why make things harder for yourself to be with a man?"

Roy gave a one-shouldered shrug. "It depends on the person. I don't usually date men, but if one comes along who's worthwhile, that's a different story."

"I feel so honored," Ed said sarcastically. "Oh, wait, I'm the one who tied you up and fucked you."

"But I'm the one who came to you on my own, kissed and groped you," Roy pointed out.

Though he felt a small surge of pride, Ed chose not to reply to Roy's comment.

Continuing on a different train of thought, Roy mused, "So given by your actions and comments, I take it that you only like men."

"Yeah," Ed said. "But I've never told anyone."

Roy laughed. "And the first person you tell, you only tell after fucking him."

Ed blushed again. He was used to being bold in achieving his goals, whether for personal gain or the good of others, but never in this way. Outside of his thoughts and desires, he had never been outwardly sexual, and had figured it was better that way for the time being.

"When did you figure it out?" Roy asked, interrupting Ed's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, when I had absolutely no interest in Winry's hints or advances over the years. I can see that she's attractive to others, but she really isn't to me. And when thinking about that I figured out that I don't like women at all," Ed said honestly. "There's just something about men that is so much more… I don't know. Interesting, I guess."

Having held back until Ed was finished talking, Roy let out what sounded more like an evil laugh than his normal one. "I just thought you couldn't get it through your thick head that she's been in love with you for so many years."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Ed said indignantly. "You're looking at the youngest ever state alchemist, who defeated homunculi, performed a successful human transmutation, went beyond the gate, saved our world, and came back unharmed," he boasted more than was necessary.

"I just figured your growth was stunted in social and emotional aspects, given you grew up so fast. I'm glad I was wrong," Roy replied coolly. "Anyway, what are you going to do about Winry? You're going to break that girl's heart if you keep ignoring her."

"You're right. She still hasn't quite gotten the message that I'm not interested."

"And she never will, unless you do something about it. Bring a man home, or get her to redirect her interest to your brother."

Smiling wistfully, Ed remembered the old fight between him and Al. "Yeah, he's the one who really wanted to marry her. I do think he loves her, and they'd be happy together if she'd just forget about me."

The conversation had become too serious for Ed's liking. He shifted back to the topic of Roy. "But, enough about me. Let's talk about you," he said in a teasing voice. "I want to know all about your male lovers. You said you'd only had a few, right?"

"I don't have to answer that question," Roy said.

Rather than demanding that Roy answer, Ed decided to make a game of it. "Well, I only know the people you've worked with… so let's see. Havoc? He's good-looking, but you're always stealing his girlfriends. So, that's a no." Ed didn't expect a response. "Hm, who else would meet the great Flame Alchemist's standards? Fuery? He's cute and sweet… maybe too sweet. Brosh? He's too in love with Ross. Not Breda or Falman, I hope. And certainly not Armstrong," Ed said with a shudder. "Ooh, a threesome with Kimblee and Archer would have been quite something. I mean I doubt it happened but it would be hot to see you be degraded and dominated by them, I know that's how it would be." He relished the thought. "Maybe the Fürher? Oh, that would be rich," he chuckled. "That'd be a good way to get to the top if he weren't the homunculus behind all that shit we went through."

The last comment seemed to have hit a nerve. "Stop," Roy said harshly.

Ed flinched in surprise. "Huh? What? I'm just having a little fun."

Sighing, Roy closed his eye and tried to regain his calm. "Just… stop." He didn't want to get back into this, not now, after he'd been so thoroughly fucked.

Ed rolled onto his side, facing away guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… It's just been so long but I guess… I mean, I was in that other world but you were here the whole time so I guess it's closer to you…" Realizing he was rambling, Ed shut himself up. The last clouds of postcoital bliss had passed from his head and he felt like an idiot for bringing up the past.

The resurgence of pain from the past was still strong, but now that Roy had taken a moment to brace himself, he was able to respond. "No Fullmetal… It's not that…" Well it sort of was, come to think of it. After all, he had figured it all out before the rest of them… "Hughes," he found himself saying.

Shocked, Ed rolled back over to face Roy, who opened his eye again and looked at Ed stoically. "Hughes? You mean you and Hughes were lovers? But Gracia… and Elysia…"

"Before them. He wasn't overreacting over every little achievement of his daughter to compensate, he truly did love them and would never betray them. It was before he met Gracia, before the war." Mustang wished Ed hadn't forced him back into memories of his relationship with Hughes, memories that had brought him first happiness, then pain after their relationship had ended.

Noting Roy's reluctance but curious for more, Ed probed, "So was it when you were in the military academy?"

Roy nodded. "Best friends, then one drunken night… and when we realized the next morning that we didn't regret it, and that we just had to lose our inhibitions a bit to realize how we felt about each other, well, yes, we became lovers. It lasted several years, secretly of course, until he met Gracia."

"And he dumped you for her?" Ed was still trying to come to terms with the idea of Hughes having been with anyone other than Gracia.

Roy let out a harsh breath he hadn't known had been holding, and the tension in his chest eased a bit. "No. I let him go."

Neither man spoke for several moments. Part of Ed wanted to hold Roy and comfort him, part of him was feeling horribly guilty for dragging this back up. Now the impact of Hughes' death on Roy made even more sense. "I'm sorry."

"I knew they would be happy together, so I gave them my blessing. I could always find another man, or another woman, I thought at the time." And I did, Roy thought to himself. But none of the men could fill him the way Maes had, not physically, but more importantly, not emotionally. He had retained his best friend but lost that extra something that he had gotten from Hughes, something much deeper than sex. And the women, wonderful and charming as they were, lacked Maes' devotion, and hard edge, and though comfortable, their physical and emotional softness was sometimes annoying. Realizing he was reminiscing in sexual metaphors, Roy laughed bitterly.

Ed bit his lip. It was distressing seeing Roy like this, but he had realized a few things. "You loved him even to the day he was killed, and beyond that, didn't you?" Roy eyed him with a look that asked 'What do you think,' and that was all the answer Ed needed. "Damn. Wow. I never would have known… I'm sorry Colonel."

"There are always losses in war, Fullmetal. Some are just more personally devastating than others. Yes, I lost my lover during the Ishval war, to a kind woman. I lost my best friend during the war with the homunculi, while Gracia lost a husband and Elysia a father. But when he was killed, I lost the chance to get over him during his lifetime."

"Doesn't seem like you've even gotten over him by now," Ed muttered, then immediately regretted it.

To his surprise, Roy let out a dry laugh. "You wouldn't know yet, you're too young. But it takes a long time to get over the first and only person you've ever loved."

Giving that a moment to settle in, Ed let his mind run with all that he had learned. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to go from person to person, trying to find someone who would not replace, but someone for whom he could give up the person who had been his only love.

"You were thinking about him when you got drunk last night, before you came over, weren't you." It was a shot in the dark but Ed thought he understood now.

Roy's eye widened in surprise. The other man was more perceptive than he would have expected, and all he could do was nod.

"Well I can't help you forget about Hughes, not like I want to… He's the kind of person you wouldn't want to forget anyway, it would just be wrong. And I'm nothing like him, I can't replace him… but I do like you, Colonel." He laughed nervously. "Well, I guess it's kind of obvious. I mean, I just had sex with you, at first it was just going to be to put you in your place for coming on to me, but… well, I guess you can tell it was more than that."

With a wry smile, Mustang reached out a hand to stroke Ed's cheek. He appreciated what the younger man had said and felt a small surge of affection toward Ed. "Well, if it wasn't obvious, I like you too. Not at all what I would have expected when I first met you. You were such an arrogant brat."

Relieved at Roy's reaction, Ed leaned into the touch. "And you were an arrogant bastard. Besides, if you had liked me then that would have been sick, I was only eleven and missing an arm and a leg when you saw me for the first time!"

They both laughed, the last of the tension that had built up during their conversation dissipating.

"Come here, Fullmetal." Roy proffered his chest as a pillow and Ed shifted over to drape himself across the older man. Roy held Ed in one arm, absently stroking his hair with the other hand, toying with the braid. The coolness of Ed's automail arm across his chest felt odd, but not entirely unpleasant. Ed just lay there, enjoying being held, when something occurred to him.

"That's another thing," he said, as though there had been no break in the conversation.

"Hmm?" Roy continued petting Ed, and waited for clarification.

"If we're going to be in a relationship or whatever… I mean I assume that's what this is… we can't keep calling each other Fullmetal and Colonel. It'll be weird to switch to our real names though…"

"You've already said my name once, that's a start," Roy smirked. "You screamed it, in fact."

"What?" Ed asked, lifting his head up to look at Roy, confused, before it dawned on him. "Oh man… I said 'Roy' when we were having sex, didn't I." He didn't need an answer. "Oh! But you called me Ed too… when you were begging for me to fuck you." He smirked, feeling victorious.

"Fair enough. Ed." Roy looked into the younger man's eyes and smiled

"Colonel bastard," Ed joked, and Roy glared at him. "No… Roy." He grinned back, before the older man brought him down into a long, searing kiss.

When they emerged, Roy said, "One more thing."

"Hmm?" Ed inquired happily.

"Next time," Roy said deliberately, bringing his lips to Ed's ear and nipping at the lobe, "I get to be on top."


	2. Pinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is audio for this chapter! http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ndsas5i0n888p62/Pinned_-_RoyxEd_Part_2.mp3 You can download it or listen to it streaming.

After Roy implied that he would fuck Ed senseless at a time to be determined, the two men resumed a pleasurable kissing session, that is, until Ed's stomach growled.

Roy leaned back and chuckled. "To think that your body can think of food at a time like this."

Ed blushed. He certainly was aroused by what Mustang had said earlier, and despite the fatigue from their earlier romp, was tempted to take the other man at his word. But his body had decided otherwise.

"I can't help it and you know it. Besides, I bet you're hungry too," the younger man said, a touch defensively. He rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on his boxers, which Roy noticed were tented by Ed's erection.

Roy laughed again. "Good, it looks like you're not opposed to the idea of me topping. Seems we won't have to fight about that." He rose from the bed and fondled the blond's ass. "Now make me breakfast, bitch," he muttered into the other man's ear.

"Why don't you make your own breakfast, bastard," Ed said playfully, cocking his head back to grin at his lover before sauntering toward the bathroom to wash up.

"Well, I am a guest in your house, if you could call me that, given the circumstances under which I ended up here," Roy reasoned, finding his own clothes and pulling on his underwear and pants. "So wouldn't it be appropriate for you to cook for both of us?"

Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. "I wouldn't say there's a whole lot 'appropriate' about what we've been doing, but fine, you can cook next time." With that, he closed the bathroom door behind himself. Grinning, Mustang went to the kitchen to do his own freshening up.

While Ed washed his face, he thought about his last words. "Next time…" he liked the sound of it, as well as the promise of a thorough fucking by Roy. Topping the older man had felt amazing, but Ed certainly was interested in being on the receiving end of Roy's passions. His hard cock agreed with him, but another grumble from his stomach sent him to the kitchen to make some food. There, he found a shirtless Roy, leaning back in a chair with his feet up on the kitchen table.

"Hey. If you're going to lounge around while I cook, you can at least keep your feet off the furniture, Colonel bast… Roy."

"Right," the onyx-haired man said without putting up a fight, sitting properly and making no comment on the younger man's slip up with his name.

Ed stuck his head into the refrigerator and surveyed its contents. With the bell pepper, eggs, and mushrooms he had, he was thinking omelets. "You're not allergic to anything, are you? Or is there anything you really hate to eat?"

"No. Whatever you make, I'm sure it won't be that bad," Mustang said casually.

Turning to his new bedmate, Ed asked, "are you trying to piss me off?"

Roy grinned impishly. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"Even though you're not short anymore, and I can't get a rise out of you by commenting on that, it's still fun to watch you get flustered. It's cute." He was being completely honest – an annoyed Ed was an adorable Ed for some reason. Maybe it was because the younger man was no longer as rash as he had been years ago, so he settled for getting annoyed and blushing rather than getting violent. Roy's thoughts proved true this time.

Ed did have the urge to throw the pepper at Roy, but instead just blushed and took out the ingredients. He chopped the vegetables without speaking. Roy was still smirking behind Ed's back as he watched the other man's shoulder muscles bunch up and relax with the motions of the knife. Not wanting to hold back, he got up and stood with his body flush against Ed's, and dropped a trail of kisses from shoulder to earlobe.

Shuddering at the delicate sensation, Ed weakly warned, "I'm holding a knife," but it was an empty threat, as his legs felt as though they were turning to jelly.

Roy kissed Ed again at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I couldn't help myself. It's been a long time since I've felt this young and playful. You should take it as a compliment." He backed off and gave Ed his space.

Regaining his composure, Ed finished chopping the vegetables and cracked a few eggs into a mixing bowl. "Yeah, well, I'd hate to lose my senses again and jump you again before eating," he quipped, blushing at his confession. Despite his actions the night before and that morning, Ed couldn't help but be embarrassed when voicing his sexual desires.

"I'll behave, then," Roy said, returning to his chair as Ed mixed the eggs and vegetables together before pouring them into the pan. "For now," the older man added.

"You know, I kind of like this side of you," Ed mused.

"I would hope so, because it's a bit awkward to keep up such a formal face with someone you're fucking." Fucking… as in a prolonged relationship. The idea was surprisingly pleasant, and sent tingles up the spines of both men.

After some time, the smell of omelets filled the kitchen, and Ed snapped back to the moment. "Breakfast is ready." He doled out portions and brought them to the table. "You want something to drink?"

"Milk, if you've got it," the older man said. Seeing his lover's disgusted expression, Roy furrowed his brow in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if this is going to work out," Ed said gravely, leaning against the table, head down.

"Fullme… Ed, what are you talking about?" The dark-eyed man was utterly confused, and more than a bit worried.

"It's disgusting! It's… it's juice from a cow's udders, ugh, how can you stand it? Are you insane?"

Roy laughed, relieved. "Fine, I can give up milk for you if you're so opposed to it."

Ed calmed down almost instantly, shocked. "Really? This relationship is more serious than I thought." His heart swelled at the thought.

"It is just milk," Roy laughed, but he also felt warm inside. "You may be on to something, though." He kissed the cook. "What do you have to drink, then?"

"Juice, water…"

"Juice would be fine."

Ed poured two glasses of orange juice and brought them to the table, then promptly sat and dug into his food. The other man ate at a more leisurely pace.

"What do you think?" Ed asked, mouth half full.

"Mmm. Good." He refrained from commenting on the younger man's lack of table manners.

"How's your cooking?"

"About the same."

"Do you make good stew?"

"My stew's not bad… wait, you hate milk, and milk's in stew!"

Ed's face turned an interesting shade of pink. "That's different." After looking at Roy's doubtful expression, he rolled his eyes. "Ok, so I'm weird like that. Shut up." He said it without malice, and they finished their omelets in amicable silence.

When they were finished, Ed brought the dishes to the sink and was about to start washing them, when Roy once again began to assault him with kisses from behind. This time the older man took it further, though, and kneaded Ed's ass with one hand while rubbing the blond's groin with the other.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Ed…" Roy whispered seductively.

In response, Ed turned around, threw his arms around Roy's neck, and kissed him fiercely. Their erections rubbed together and Roy groaned into his lover's mouth.

"Bedroom?" Ed asked breathlessly.

"Here," Roy corrected, turning Ed around so he could position the other man facing the table. He pulled down Ed's boxers and his own pants and underwear.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked, not in protest, but in a combination of surprise and arousal at the change of venue.

"Yes," Mustang growled impatiently. "Now bend over and rest your arms on the table." He was overcome by lust, and wanted Ed there and now.

Doing as he was told, Ed relaxed as best he could and braced himself against the table. Roy hastily spat on his fingers and inserted one into Ed's opening. The younger man gasped at the sensation, and willed himself to relax. Roy crooked his finger and rubbed against Ed's prostate, which made Ed whimper with pleasure. With his other hand, Roy reached around and squeezed Ed's nipple, sucking at his sensitive neck.

"More," Ed pleaded, craving a hand on his cock or something more substantial in his ass. Roy obliged by adding another saliva-slicked finger and stretching his lover from the inside.

Though Ed was moaning wantonly from Roy's ministrations, the older man knew that more lubrication was necessary, and turned his head to glance around the kitchen. Spotting the cooking oil by the stove, he whispered, "sorry, just give me a moment," and pressed a few kisses to the trembling man's spine before withdrawing his fingers and taking the few steps to grab the oil. Ed whined in protest, but was soon filled again by two oil-slicked fingers.

"There," the older man said huskily, "isn't that better?" He took Ed's moan as a yes.

As he was preparing Ed, Mustang had enough sense to say, "you know this is going to hurt a bit, right?"

"Just fuck me already, damn it!" Ed didn't like begging, but he did want Roy inside of him.

Chuckling at the younger man's impatience and desperation, Roy spread oil over his cock and shuddered at the sensation, surprised at how sensitive he already was. The older man withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at Ed's entrance. "Just relax," he said, and wrapped an arm around Ed's chest to steady him. The blond braced himself against the table as Roy used his other hand to guide the head of his cock into Ed. Sucking in a breath, the younger man adjusted to the intrusion. As expected, it hurt some to be stretched so much, but he knew the pain would soon give way to pleasure.

"More," he ordered after a few moments, and the dark-haired man obliged, hissing as he slowly buried himself into Ed's heat.

"Please tell me I can move," Roy said when he was fully sheathed. His cock was aching for friction.

Ed's senses were assailed by the pressure on his prostate and the feeling of being completely filled. "Yes," he gasped. With that, Roy withdrew his cock halfway and reburied himself in Ed with a hard thrust of his hips.

"Mmmmhhhhh," the man pinned to the table moaned, responding to the pleasure tinged with just a touch of pain. Roy began thrusting at a slow pace, getting Ed used to the sensation. He reached around with his free arm and stroked Ed's cock in time with the thrusts.

Ed felt as though he was going to melt in a puddle of pleasure onto the floor. Somehow, between his arms propping him up, and being held by the other man, he was able to enjoy Roy's thrusts and stroking, without collapsing. Roy increased the pace, fast approaching his limit, so aroused by the hot, tight body surrounding his cock. The younger man was close too, and moaned as Mustang kept hitting that sweet spot inside. Soon, Ed's inner muscles tightened and he came in spurts onto Roy's hand and the floor. The tensing of those muscles around his cock made Roy's erection even more sensitive, and he stopped stroking Ed, braced himself against the table, and thrust hard and fast before coming deep inside of the blond.

They both just stood there, Ed leaning on the table and Roy leaning on Ed, breathing hard for a few moments. After kissing Ed on the shoulder, Roy pulled out, a trail of come following his cock.

Ed turned around, holding onto the edge of the table from behind to steady himself. He looked at their immediate surroundings and laughed. Come was on the table from Roy's hand, and on the floor from both of them. Their underwear were around their ankles, and the sink was full of dirty dishes.

"Roy?"

"Hmm?" Roy asked contentedly.

Ed kissed Roy passionately, as they had done in bed before Roy had insisted on topping.

"This time, you clean up and wash the dishes."


	3. Wet

"I'll clean the kitchen…" Roy leaned forward and whispered into Ed's ear, "…after we take a shower. We've gotten awfully dirty." He licked the shell of Ed's ear and the younger man squirmed.

"Okay," Ed agreed, not liking the feel of come drying in his ass, "but I'm not letting you out of this apartment until you clean."

"Deal," Roy said, standing up straight. "Lead the way."

They kicked off the garments that were still around their ankles. As the younger man began walking to the bathroom, Roy gave his lover's ass a playful smack, and Ed let out an undignified yelp. "Hey!"

"You're just too cute to resist."

"Horny bastard," Ed snorted, but in all honesty, he didn't mind the attention or the compliment.

When they got to the bathroom, Ed unbraided his hair and Roy took off his eye patch. Ed was surprisingly less disconcerted than he had expected to be by his boyfriend's lidded but empty eye socket. Noticing the other alchemist's staring, Mustang smiled ruefully, remembering the battle that had claimed his eye. Ed smiled back sheepishly.

"Well," Roy said, clearing his mind of memories from the past, "let's clean you up."

"You're pretty dirty yourself," Ed quipped, earning him a chuckle and a kiss.

They both stepped into the shower, and Ed turned on the tap, bending over and using his left hand to feel the water come up to the proper temperature. Seeing the other man bent over in front of him, Roy couldn't help but give Ed's ass a little squeeze.

Startled, Ed jolted, almost hitting his head against the tile wall. "Hey, be careful! Can't you leave my ass alone for more than five minutes?"

"I can, but I choose not to," Roy replied, completely deadpan.

Deciding not to reply to that, Ed instead switched the water from bath to shower, and the spray promptly hit Roy in the face. The young man laughed, and after sputtering, so did Roy. They adjusted their positions so that they were both standing under the hot falling water. After enjoying the warmth for a few moments, Ed asked, "do you want me to wash your hair?"

"Only if I can wash yours," Roy answered.

Ed took his bottle of shampoo and squeezed a small portion onto his hand, less than he would use on his own long hair. He gently pushed Roy back out of the shower spray and began shampooing the older man's hair. "Does that feel good?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Roy acknowledged quietly, enjoying the feel of his lover's fingers massaging his scalp. Ed pulled the dark-haired alchemist back under the water and rinsed out the other man's hair.

"You want conditioner?" Ed asked. Given the normal state of Mustang's hair, the blond doubted that his lover used the stuff.

"No… I'll wash yours now." Roy took the shampoo bottle and poured some into his palm. "Is this enough?" he asked, never having washed long hair before. Ed nodded and stepped back so the water wouldn't pound on him.

A few moments later, the younger man was almost moaning in pleasure. Roy's fingers working against his scalp felt so damn good. He let out a small sound of disappointment when Roy moved from scalp down to golden tresses.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive," Roy murmured seductively. He rinsed Ed's hair carefully and applied conditioner, working out the tangles.

"Mmm…" Ed sighed happily. "We just got together… plenty of time to learn more about each other."

"True," Roy said, finishing with Ed's hair. "Now, let's get you clean." He turned his lover around to face the wall at the end of the shower.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Ed asked, putting his hands against the wall to avoid hitting it. He felt Roy's hand on his ass.

"Cleaning you up," Roy whispered in his lover's ear, and began circling Ed's entrance with two fingers. "It can't feel good," he murmured seductively, "to have dried come here." The last word was ripe with sexual implication

Ed sputtered, "Well, no, but I can clean that myself!" He didn't have a problem with being washed, but he had an inkling that Roy had something else in mind. His suspicions were confirmed when one wet finger entered him. Well, it wouldn't be so bad to be ravaged again so soon, he thought. "Fine, you horny bastard, do what you want with me," he submitted. Ed had a feeling that he would give in to Roy more often than not. After all, the other man made him feel amazing.

"Good boy," Roy purred, and rewarded Ed with another finger. He sucked hard at the skin where Ed's neck met his shoulder, drinking up the droplets of water and eliciting a groan from the younger man.

"You'll leave a mark," Ed managed to gasp.

"Your shirts have high enough collars," Roy muttered huskily, "and even if they didn't… well, this shows that you're mine."

The idea made Ed shudder, his arousal increasing.

Roy grabbed his lover's hardening cock and pumped it while stroking Ed's prostate. Ed moaned, torn between bucking into Roy's hand and impaling himself on Roy's talented fingers. The older man knew just what to do to make Ed weak in the knees. The blond alchemist was already rock hard and felt as though he would melt from the pleasure.

"Please… Roy… fuck me," he managed to gasp.

Roy laughed, continuing his ministrations. "Sorry, I'm not as young as you. I can't get it up again that quickly."

Ed growled impatiently. "Damn you, old man." This led Roy to withdraw his hand from the blond's cock and give the other man a light spank, not stopping the movement of his fingers inside of Ed, who groaned in pleasure.

"You like that?" Roy said huskily. "You like being spanked?"

"Maybe," Ed gasped. "Just keep doing what you were doing before." Roy obliged, pumping Ed's cock at a faster pace while speeding up the stroking of his fingers inside the other man.

"So close," Ed groaned, and a few moments later, he came with a moan. Breathing heavily, he turned his head to face Roy. Instead of rinsing his come-soiled hand, Roy licked up every last drop seductively, and swallowed. The sight was so arousing that Ed turned fully and kissed Roy hard, wrapping his arms around his lover. When Roy parted his lips and their tongues entwined, Ed tasted his own essence.

"Thank you," Ed said, smiling.

"No need to thank me, I was just cleaning you out," Roy said with a grin.

"Whatever you say, Roy. But now, let's clean up for real." He took his washcloth, lathered it with soap, and began to wash Roy's chest.

They washed each other, exploring each other's bodies, discovering hard planes and sensitive spots. When they were both clean, they stood and watched the suds rinse from strong arms and washboard abdominal muscles. On impulse, Ed embraced Roy and kissed him. The other man responded warmly, and their kiss was more gentle and tender than their previous passionate ones.

When they emerged, Roy whispered, "we should probably get out. The water's getting cold."

Ed released him and smiled, turning to cut off the water. He opened the curtain, grabbed two towels, and handed one to Roy. Both men dried themselves, rubbing the water from their hair, and Ed made sure to dry his automail carefully. They stepped out of the shower and hung up their towels. Mustang put his eye patch back on. Ed was about to braid his hair, but stopped and looked at his boyfriend.

"Do you want to braid my hair?"

"You really like me touching your hair, don't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty protective of it, so take it as a compliment," Ed said seriously.

Roy didn't reply, and simply brushed Ed's hair, then carefully braided it and replaced the hair band. Ed surveyed the other man's work in the mirror, found it acceptable, and walked into the bedroom. His dark-haired lover followed suit.

"Now," Ed said, turning to Roy, hands on his hips, which looked a bit ridiculous considering he was naked. "I believe someone said he would clean the kitchen."

"I didn't forget," Roy answered with a smile. "Could I have something clean to wear, though?"

"I suppose I could spare something for you," Ed answered in a mock begrudging tone. He took two pairs of boxers out of a drawer, and tossed a pair to Roy, who caught it. They put on the underwear, and Roy looked at Ed expectantly.

"What, nothing else?"

"No, it's not too cold in here for you to stay like that, and to be fair, I will too," Ed said. "You're hot and I want to be able to check you out whenever I feel like it."

They both smirked. "Fair enough," Roy replied, looking his lover up and down appreciatively.

It was then that the phone rang.

"I guess that's my cue to go clean up," Mustang said, leaving the room.

"Don't forget to wash our come off the table and floor," Ed yelled after him.

Roy laughed. "I won't," he called back.

Ed picked up the phone and sat on the bed. "Hello?"

"Hey, brother, it's me!" Al's voice was no surprise; the brothers had a habit of talking at least once a week.

"Hey, Al, how are you doing?"

"Good. Nothing really new here, what about you?"

Biting his lip nervously, Ed paused, wondering whether he should tell Al about Roy. Well, now was as good a time as any. "Actually, I do have something to tell you… please don't be mad at me for not telling you earlier. It just never came up; I wasn't thinking about relationships or anything given how we were working so hard to get our bodies back."

"What are you talking about, brother?" Al said impatiently.

Ed decided to just come out and say it. "Al, I'm gay."

There was silence from Al's end of the line. After a few moments, he managed to ask, "are you being serious?"

"Yeah… I'm serious. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It… it's ok, I just never would have guessed," Al said, still a little stunned, but accepting. "I love you just the same as I did before."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. And, um… there's more." He paused, thankful that the first part of coming out had been so easy, and tried to work out how he would break the more shocking news to his brother. He settled on starting out with, "I have a boyfriend."

"Really? That's great! What's his name? What does he do?" Ed was surprised at how quickly Al was adjusting to this, but had a feeling that his next statement would not go over so easily.

"Roy Mustang."

Al laughed. "Ok, now I -know- you're joking with me. Seriously, who is he?"

"I am serious. I'd never expected we'd get together, but, well, we did." Ed chuckled nervously.

Mistaking his brother's laughter for amusement, Al laughed again and continued to push. "Come on, I know you'd never go out with the Colonel. He's like… thirty something! And he always called you names!"

"I swear, I'm serious!" Ed was only slightly exasperated, and somewhat entertained by his brother's disbelief.

"Then prove it," his younger brother challenged.

Ed paused for a moment, then grinned. "Here, I'll have him tell you himself." Before Al had a chance to answer, Ed covered the phone's mouthpiece and yelled "Hey, Roy! Come here!"

A few moments later, Roy entered the bedroom, wiping his hands with a dish towel. "What is it? I'm not done cleaning."

Ed grinned impishly. "Al doesn't think that we're together. I figured if you told him maybe he'd believe it." He handed the phone to his lover.

Roy chuckled as he took the phone. "Hello, Alphonse. This is Roy Mustang."

"Um… hi, Colonel Mustang," Al said with surprise.

"Please, just call me Roy. After all, I'm fucking your brother." He gave the phone back to Ed with a smirk and walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

"So? Are you satisfied?" Ed asked his stunned brother, slightly amused, but wishing Roy hadn't been quite so obscene.

Al sputtered, "Um… y-yeah. Sorry, brother, I just never would have thought you'd think about the Colonel in that way."

"I didn't think about him like that until yesterday. He's the one who… um… pursued me." Ed spared his brother the details of exactly what Roy's 'pursuit' entailed and how the new lovers had become a couple.

After letting this new information sink in for a minute, Al spoke. "What are you going to tell Winry? She loves you."

Biting his lip, Ed thought for a few moments. "Could… could you tell her? I think it would be easier coming from you – I'd really rather not get my ear yelled off."

"Neither would I!" Al exclaimed.

"Please? If you're the one to tell her she probably won't yell… much. I just really don't want to have to break it to her. Just tell her that I'm gay and with Roy." He knew it was the coward's way out, but the mechanic could be downright scary when angry. Ed was sure that the next time they saw one another, he would probably end up with a wrench to the head for not having told Winry earlier.

"Fine," Al sighed, "but I can't guarantee she won't call you to give you a piece of her mind for leading her on all these years."

"I didn't mean to! When did I ever flirt with her, or lead her to believe I liked her in that way?"

"It doesn't matter, she's been carrying a torch for you all these years and you never told her that you weren't interested!"

"But I never told her that I -was- interested!"

"Stop bickering!" Roy yelled from the kitchen. "I can hear you from here!"

Ed hadn't noticed how much he had been raising his voice. "Look," he told Al in a quieter tone, "I'm sorry. I'll call her and tell her."

"Good," Al said. "Because I really don't want to have to say 'Oh hey, Winry, Ed's gay and dating the man who killed your parents. Now that Ed's out of the picture, do you want to go out with me?'"

Ed laughed. "That was the next thing I was going to say – that once she gets over me you should go after her. I know you love her, and I think if she didn't love me she'd have feelings for you."

"I hope so," Al sighed. "But you're right, I'll have to let her get over you first."

Roy came back into the room and lay down on the bed. "Look, I should go," Ed said into the phone. "I'll talk to Winry later today or tomorrow."

"Want to get back to your boyfriend?" Al said, and Ed could hear the grin in his brother's voice. "Ok, talk to you later."

Ed hung up the phone and turned to Roy. "Hey, sexy. What do you want to do now?"

"Come here," his lover said. "Lay down with me." Ed obeyed, facing the other man, and Roy pulled his lover flush against his chest. He buried his head in the younger man's neck and pressed a kiss there.

Sighing contentedly, Ed couldn't resist messing with his boyfriend. "Roy Mustang likes to cuddle?" he said, somewhat dreamily.

"Shhh, it's a secret," Roy whispered in Ed's ear, eliciting a laugh from the blond.

"Fair enough," Ed whispered back, and sighed again. "It feels nice. I like it."

"I like you too," Roy said sincerely.

"That's not what I said," Ed smiled, "but you know I like you." He kissed Roy's neck affectionately, then closed his eyes.

Time passed, and Roy soon noticed that Ed's breathing had become slow and deep. The younger man had fallen asleep, tired from staying up late and having three orgasms in such a short time. Roy smiled to himself, then let himself fall into his own nap, chest to chest with his lover.


	4. 69

The first thing Ed felt as he slowly returned to consciousness was warmth. Though he was not covered by blankets, he felt a sensation unlike any that he had ever experienced. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before realizing that he was lying facing the pale skin of a toned chest. Smiling, the young alchemist remembered that he had fallen asleep in his lover's arms. This was the source of the alien yet comfortable warmth enveloping Ed.

Perhaps having felt Ed's slight movements, Roy stirred. The blond scooted up higher on the bed so that he would be eye to eye with the older man upon his waking. Mustang's breathing grew shallower and quicker, and he slowly awoke, opening his eye to see Ed's smiling face.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Ed said and kissed his boyfriend playfully on the nose.

"Mmm, morning, Roy replied and kissed Ed back in earnest. "Wait… morning?" he said, still groggy. "Did we sleep through the afternoon and night?"

Looking past Roy to the clock on the nightstand, the younger man shook his head slightly. "No, it's still afternoon. Sorry for not saying 'good afternoon', you anal man." Sill not at his full mental capacity, he giggled at his use of the word "anal".

Understanding the reason for his boyfriend's laughter, the dark-haired alchemist played along. "You like that I'm anal." He gave Ed's backside a squeeze.

"Only in that way," he blond replied, smiling.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ed declared, "I would love to stay here like this, but I have to piss."

Roy chuckled. "Go. I should too."

After both men had used the bathroom, they stood before each other in the bedroom once more.

"So… what should we do now?" the Flame alchemist asked.

Ed thought for a moment. "More sex?" he requested hopefully.

Roy laughed and claimed his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. He held the other man by his shoulders, looked into those golden eyes, and said, "I am so glad I came to you drunk last night."

Smiling, Ed replied, "So am I." He crushed his lips against Roy's and pulled the older man toward the bed by the hem of his boxers. Roy followed, and they plopped into a seated position on the bed, still kissing breathlessly.

When they came up for air, Roy purred, "My eager Ed."

The young man smiled. "My sexy Roy." He looked pensive for a moment. "Do you think we're being too sappy? Especially since we just got together?" he wondered.

"I don't think so," Roy replied. "Though I'd recommend against acting like this at work. Not that we have to hide that we're together," he amended, "but we'll have to keep things professional."

"Aww, does that mean no sex in your office?" Ed pouted jokingly.

"Unless we're the only ones left at the end of the day," Roy said seriously, then they both laughed and looked at each other in silence again.

"So," the Fullmetal alchemist said, breaking their reverie, "I believe we were going to have sex," he stated matter of factly.

"I haven't forgotten," the older man said, "though if your appetite is always like this, we may have to get creative to keep you satisfied."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're older and can't always do it this often," Ed smirked, "but I've been celibate for so long and you're so hot and you know just what to do, so damn it, we deserve a good fucking or four, at least today." He cocked his head assertively.

"So grown up compared to the boy I once knew, but still with a good dose of cockiness," Roy remarked. He pushed the younger man down on the bed, straddled his hips, and kissed him again. Ed moaned, and the sound was caught by Roy's mouth.

After a battle of tongues, the men's lips parted. The onyx-haired man began sucking and nipping his way down Ed's chest. He lavished attention on his lover's nipples, swirling his tongue around one and gently nipping at the hardened bud before moving on to the other. While Roy attended to one nipple with his mouth, he squeezed the other between his fingers. Overwhelmed by the unfamiliar but pleasurable sensations, Ed threw his left arm across his face as though keeping himself from seeing would lessen the intensity. Roy stopped what he was doing.

"Relax," he purred, "and enjoy this." He pinned Ed's wrist to the headboard and the younger man looked down at him, golden eyes clouded with lust.

"Sorry, it's just… so much," the blond gasped, realizing he had barely been breathing.

"It's nice having a lover who's so sensitive," Mustang said with a smirk and released Ed's arm. He twisted the young alchemist's nipples and was rewarded with a needy moan before using his mouth once more.

"More… Please…" Ed whispered, and pushed Roy's head toward the part of him that was aching to be touched.

"What, you want me to play with this?" Roy asked, reaching behind himself and palming Ed's erection. The younger man immediately tried to arch into his lover's hand but was stopped by the fact that Mustang was sitting on his hips. Ed growled in frustration when the hand pulled away.

"Damn it… touch me, fuck me, whatever, I don't care, just don't stop!" he demanded, sitting up as much as he could and staring Roy down.

Roy chuckled and pressed his lips to Ed's stern jaw line. "I have no intention of stopping. But let's get into a better position." He got off the bed and removed his boxers, and Ed quickly shimmied out of his own, tossing them on the floor.

Getting back into bed, Roy lay on his back. "Turn around with your head facing the bottom of the bed, and get on your hands and knees on top of me," he said.

Doing so, Ed figured out Roy's intentions quickly enough. After they adjusted their position a bit, the older man took his lover's member into his mouth. The blond gasped at being taken in by the hot cavern and toyed with by a talented tongue. He was facing Roy's thick cock, and knew that he was expected to reciprocate. It was difficult to do when distracted by such pleasurable feelings, but he managed to suck Roy's erection into his own mouth and swirl his tongue around the head. Mustang let out a satisfied hum, which resonated along Ed's length and the younger man would have cried out if his mouth weren't full. Whatever sound he would have made turned into vibrations along Roy's aching cock.

The men fed off each other's pleasure, every physical reaction on the part of one affecting the other. Ed could barely hold himself up as Roy drove him closer to the edge. Mustang's neck was getting tired but the strong flicks of the blond's tongue against his cock kept him going. It was all he could do to keep from thrusting up into Ed's mouth. Before long, Roy's pleasure peaked and his member pulsed with his release. For a moment, the older man stopped sucking and licking, and Ed was able to swallow his lover's come. They were motionless for a few moments before Roy was able to start pleasuring Ed anew. Relaxing his neck, Ed was able to devote all his senses to what Roy was doing with his mouth and tongue. It wasn't long before he too reached the point of no return, spilling his seed down Mustang's throat. Roy swallowed and gently released Ed's cock, licking his lips.

Sated, Ed rolled off Roy and reoriented himself to be nestled against his lover's right side. They lay there contentedly in post-orgasmic bliss. Minutes passed without them moving or saying a word.

"I'm hungry," Ed declared suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What, I wasn't enough of a meal for you?" Roy teased.

Ed traced his fingers over his lover's chest. "Only to satisfy certain appetites."

"Mmm," Roy acknowledged, enjoying the feel of cool metal against his skin. "How about we go out to eat? My treat."

"Sounds good, I never turn down a free meal."

"It's not just a free meal, it's a date." Roy winked at Ed, but given that he only had one eye, it looked ridiculous. The younger man couldn't help but laugh.

"Does that mean you want to hold hands when we walk to the restaurant?" he teased.

"Why, do you want to?" Mustang teased back.

"It might turn a few heads, which would be funny… but no, I think I can do without," Ed replied, grinning. He stretched, catlike, and yawned.

"We should probably put some clothes on," he added as an afterthought, sitting up.

"Good idea. Going out naked and looking thoroughly fucked would not be good for our reputations," Roy replied, getting out of bed.

"But going out clothed and looking 'thoroughly fucked' is acceptable?" Ed asked, still smiling. He too stood, and the men looked at each other from opposite sides of the bed.

"Of course; couples do it all the time," Roy said, still getting used to the fact that the two of them were indeed a couple.

"Well, then," Ed said, also taking note of Roy's use of the word 'couple', "I guess I should lend you some clean clothes." He looked through his closet and pulled out a shirt and pair of slacks that would suit his boyfriend nicely, and tossed them on the bed before choosing his own outfit. Both men dressed, and Ed looked at himself in the mirror above his bureau.

"Damn, I do look 'thoroughly fucked'," he muttered, noting how a good portion of his hair had escaped from his braid and his face was flushed.

Roy came up behind him. "I don't look much better," he said, running his fingers through his short hair, taming it back down to its usual level of messiness. He gently took off Ed's hair band, undid the braid, and combed his fingers through the golden locks. The younger man closed his eyes and sighed happily as his lover braided his hair.

"Thank you," he said quietly when Roy had replaced the hair band, and turned to face the older man. They kissed each other tenderly, Roy's hand cradling Ed's cheek, and emerged smiling.

"Well, let's go," Roy said. Ed grabbed his keys and the two left the apartment for a well-deserved meal.


	5. Toy

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Ed chose a little restaurant that specialized in pasta, and the two men alternated between eating the delicious food and discussing alchemic theory. It was hard for Ed to keep his voice low enough, given how passionate he became when discussing such topics, but he managed. After Roy paid the bill, they left, and Ed paused outside the door.

"Well, your place or mine?" he asked Mustang with an impish grin.

"My place is a little closer," his lover replied, and pointed in the direction of his apartment. They began walking, shoulder to shoulder. The night was cool but comfortable, and within ten minutes, they arrived at Roy's apartment.

Upon entering, both men kicked off their shoes, and Ed looked around. Roy's apartment was as spartan as Ed's dwelling, tastefully furnished with only the necessities. Mustang stepped behind the younger man, and held him, inhaling the scent of shampoo from Ed's golden hair.

"Is there anything else you want to do before going to sleep?" Roy asked. "Let me guess… More sex?"

"I want to, but honestly, I don't know if I have the energy." Ed sighed ruefully.

"Hmm, same here," Roy said, and then thought for a moment. "Not a problem, I have an idea." He released Ed and led his boyfriend into the bedroom.

Rummaging through a drawer in his dresser, the Flame alchemist said, "Get undressed and lay in the bed."

Ed complied, curious as to what the former Colonel had in mind. "What are we going to do?"

Having found what he was looking for, Roy grinned and turned to face his nude lover. "I'm going to make you come without even touching your cock." He was holding two items that Ed couldn't see clearly. Mustang placed them on the nightstand, and removed his clothes. Glancing over at what his lover had set down, Ed recognized a tie, and an oddly shaped device. He presumed that it was a sex toy, but it was thinner and shorter than a penis, and the tip was curved. The toy had a base with a switch, and the alchemist had an idea of what that was for.

Roy straddled Ed's hips, and used the tie to bind the younger man's hands to the headboard.

"Is that really necessary?" Ed asked.

"I don't want you thrashing around and hitting me in the face," Roy said with a knowing smirk. "This is going to feel quite a bit… different than what we've done before."

"All right, I trust you," Ed said and relaxed. He was already becoming aroused by the tone in his boyfriend's voice, and by the idea of being filled again, even though it wouldn't be Roy's cock doing the filling.

Mustang opened the nightstand drawer and withdrew a bottle of lubricant. He got into the bed and nudged Ed's legs wide open, positioning himself so that he was sitting on top of his lover's lower thighs, pinning them down, but still had easy access to what he sought, nestled between the cheeks of Ed's ass. He was already erect, but ignored that fact as best he could. He looked up at Ed, questioning wordlessly, and his lover nodded, trusting and ready.

Roy wasted no time in slicking a finger with lube and inserting it into his lover's entrance. Humming at the increasingly familiar sensation, Ed eagerly anticipated a second finger joining the first, and after a bit of loosening, Roy obliged, scissoring his fingers. The younger man let out a whine when the fingers withdrew, but Mustang hushed him.

"Just wait a moment," the Flame alchemist whispered, spreading lube on the toy. "I think you're going to enjoy this."

The younger man held his breath for a moment as Roy gently pushed the toy into him, the curved end facing up. After a few moments, the older man asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," Ed said, awaiting what he was relatively certain would come next.

Flipping on the switch at the base of the vibrator, Roy looked up and smiled at his lover. Even if Ed knew what the toy was, he was probably in for a surprise as to how it felt.

Ed was glad that his legs were pinned and his arms were tied, because he nearly jumped out of the bed when the toy began to vibrate inside of him. The curved tip hit his prostate dead on, and the sensations were much stronger than those produced by Roy's fingers or cock. He looked at his lover, wide eyed and gasping, only to be met with a smirk that lit up Roy's entire face.

"Well?" the older man asked.

"So… good…" Ed moaned, as the pleasure spreading through his body intensified. It was such an alien feeling to be so aroused without any pressure on his penis.

When Mustang began stroking the Ed's inner thighs, the younger man was sure Roy was changing his mind and was going to touch him… but the long fingers stopped moving just before they reached Ed's balls. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Roy ran his fingernails down the Fullmetal alchemist's sides, from armpit to hips, drawing out a whimper and tremble from the other man.

Roy flicked his fingernails over Ed's nipples, making the pink buds peak, and he gently squeezed. Biting his lip, Ed tried to stifle a moan, but Roy reached up and stroked his lover's cheek.

"Don't hold back, just relax and enjoy." The younger man tried to comply, but it was hard to relax when his prostate was being stimulated so strongly and Roy wouldn't touch him where he wanted it the most.

"Touch me…" Ed begged, "please…"

The older man shook his head. "I told you, I'm going to make you come without even touching your cock. Trust me, it's worth it." With that, he resumed his stroking of Ed's sides, noting that his boyfriend's body was quaking, indicating how close Ed was to release.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the younger man tried his best to ignore his aching cock and focus on the vibrations inside of him, and the cool fingers trailing down his sides. The stark contrast between Roy's soothing touches and the toy's intense movement was driving him wild, and his bastard lover knew it. He was so close to the edge, and his body continued to tremble. Ed could no longer control his voice, and realized he was moaning wantonly.

"I… I'm gonna…" Ed gasped.

"That's right," Roy purred, staring hungrily at his lover's trembling body. "Come for me."

The blond cried out as he came, his cock pulsing and shooting spurts of semen onto his chest. Roy immediately turned off the vibrator so that Ed wouldn't be overwhelmed, and slowly removed the device, placing it on the nightstand. As Ed lay there coming down from his high, Mustang took it upon himself to clean up every last drop of the other man's seed. He quickly swirled his tongue around the head of Ed's cock, making the younger man twitch, before moving up to lick the come from his boyfriend's toned chest. Ed sighed contentedly at the gentle touches, and Roy finished by dropping a kiss on his lover's lips.

"So?" Mustang asked with a smirk, untying Ed's wrists. "What did you think?"

"That," Ed said huskily, "was amazing. I totally have to do it to you sometime"

"I'd like that," Roy said, kissing his lover on the forehead. His erection twitched as he thought of how good it would feel to get off then and there, but he knew that Ed was exhausted. Besides, a fourth orgasm that day would probably render him incapable of having sex for at least part of the next day, so he had to be satisfied with the fact that he had pleased the younger man so much.

"I have to go wash this off," Roy said, indicating the vibrator, "but I'll be right back." He left Ed behind to relax on the bed, and washed the toy in the bathroom. Figuring that they would be going to sleep soon, he also used the toilet and brushed his teeth. When he returned, his lover was lying on his side and was already starting to doze off.

"No falling asleep yet, you have to brush your teeth," the older man said with a grin, and gave Ed a light spank. The blond groaned in annoyance, and slowly got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. Roy put the toy, tie and lube away, and then lay down. He was still smiling to himself, pleased at how he had rendered his young lover so sated and exhausted.

When Ed came back into the bedroom, he immediately plopped back down into the bed, facing away from Roy. The older man covered them both with the sheet and wrapped his arm around Ed.

"Good night, Ed," Mustang said, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Mmm, night," the younger man replied, and soon drifted off to sleep. Roy joined him minutes later.


End file.
